You're All Surrounded
Details *'Title:' 너희들은 포위됐다 / Neoheedeuleun Powidwaessda *'Genre:' Action, comedy, romance *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2014-May-07 to 2014-Jul-17 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' You're All Surrounded OST Synopsis Eun Dae Gu (Lee Seung Ki), Uh Soo Sun (Go Ah Ra), Park Tae Il (Ahn Jae Hyun) and Ji Gook (Park Jung Min) - otherwise known as the P4 - are the new recruits in the violent crime unit at Gangnam Police Station. These rookies are neither enthusiastic nor passionate about their new jobs and have joined the crime squad for varying but unbefitting reasons. They are lead by an erratic and hot headed Seo Pan Suk (Cha Seung Won) who wants nothing more than to wash his hand off of the incompetent new recruits. This drama follows the journey of these young cops as they fumble, learn, fall in love and find their way to becoming people the citizens can trust. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;The Violent Crimes Unit, Team 3 *Lee Seung Ki as Kim Ji Yong / Eun Dae Gu **Ahn Do Gyu as young Ji Yong *Cha Seung Won as Seo Pan Suk *Go Ah Ra as Uh Soo Sun **Ji Woo as young Soo Sun *Ahn Jae Hyun as Park Tae Il *Park Jung Min as Ji Gook *Sung Ji Roo as Lee Eung Do ;Gangnam Police Station *Oh Yoon Ah as Kim Sa Kyung *Im Won Hee as Cha Tae Ho *Seo Yi Sook as Kang Suk Soon **Jo Hye Jin as young Suk Soon *Jung Se Hyung (정세형) as Kim Jae Min ;Others *Song Young Kyu as Jo Hyung Chul *Jung Dong Hwan as Yoo Moon Bae *Moon Hee Kyung as Yoo Ae Yeon *Lee Ki Young as Shin Ji Il *Lee Yi Kyung as Shin Ki Jae (Ae Yeon's son) *Oh Young Shil as Jang Hyang Sook (Soo Sun's mother) *Lee Yang Hee (이양희) as Pan Suk's partner at Masan *Kim Ye Joon *Kwon Hyung Joon ;Cameos *Kim Hee Jung as Kim Hwa Young (Ji Yong's mother) (ep 1, ep 4) *Choi Jin Ho as Park Seung Oh (ep 1) *Yang Han Yul as Min Soo (Ji Young's schoolmate) (ep 1) *Kim Kang Hyun as stalker (ep 3-4) *Choi Young Shin (최영신) as Yoon Jung (ep 3-5) *Choi Woo Shik as Choi Woo Shik (ep 4) *Kim Min Ha as hostage (ep 4) *Im Seung Dae as Prosecutor Han Myung Soo (ep 5-6, ep 19) *Choi Woong as Kim Shin Myung (ep 5-6) *Ahn Se Ha as Lee Young Goo (ep 5-6) *Kim Ji Young as Lee Hyun Mi (ep 6) *Baek Seung Hyun as Song Suk Won (Song Gi Deuk's eldest son) (ep 8-9) *Joo Ho as Song Suk Goo (Song Gi Deuk's youngest son) (ep 8-9) *Yang Hyung Wook (양형욱) as Henry Jung (ep 15) *Seo Yoon Ah as Seo Kyung Eun (Suk Soon's partner 27 years ago) (ep 16) *Lee Kyu Sub *Lee Yong Yi *Maeng Bong Hak Production Credits *'Production Company:' HB Entertainment *'Chief Producer:' Kim Young Sup *'Director:' Yoo In Sik, Lee Myung Woo *'Screenwriter:' Lee Jung Sun Episode Ratings See You're All Surrounded/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:SBS Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Romance